


My Paradise

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort/Angst, Cruise Ships, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fine Dining, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Music, Ocean, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wine and Dine, honeymoon feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: After spending a couple of very romantic days in your honeymoon suite, you and Bendy are now ready to have some fun on your actual Honeymoon! After grabbing the crew for a couple weeks of fun in the sun, you all pile on the giant cruise ship and set sail! What's the destination? Who cares?! When you've got the love of your life and your family, you have all you need to face the struggles of the world.Thankfully, the only struggles you'll be facing is which bikini to wear.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader, Sammy - Relationship
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	My Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> I hope you enjoyed the last fanfic!!  
> I wasn't sure if you guys did or not. 😅  
> I'm back again with the honeymoon fanfic this time, and I wanna make a quick announcement that after this fanfic is posted I'll be making a very special Bendy/Reader fanfic that will not be a part of this series. It's a oneshot for my bestie's birthday. Just want everyone to be aware!! Don't worry, I'll be RIGHT back to this series as soon as my bestie's gift is posted. :)
> 
> Several Warnings:  
> -Smut  
> -Cussing, because I say 'fuck' every other word irl.  
> -Fluff! Like, a lot. There's gonna be a LOT of Bendy and Batty being gushy and romantic.  
> -Heavy Petting.  
> -A lot of PDA.  
> -Makeouts.  
> -Alice/Boris shipping.  
> -Allison/Tom shipping.
> 
> Other than that, I can't think of anything else! I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49819697893/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love.”_   
** -Tom Robbins **

* * *

You and Bendy have had a romantic couple of days on land back at the honeymoon suite you rented for a couple of days. In fact, you two had been all over each other so much that you hadn't left the room the entire time. It was just a constant stream of love making, cuddling, and ordering takeout and room service. It was nice just to be able to relax and not have to worry about what time you're getting up or going to bed. No where to go, nothing that _needed_ to be done... it was nice, just being able to take it slow. It went smoothly, until someone leaked it to the media that you were finally married. Bendy wasn't mad because if anything they probably casually mentioned it in passing, unaware that neither you nor Bendy hadn't posted the wedding pictures to Instagram quite yet. People were _bound_ to wonder why you and Bendy hadn't shown up at the bar for nearly a week, after all.

News of your marriage hit the media and spread like wildfire. You had both received a bunch of emails, many of which spoke about warm wishes to both you and Bendy, and _thousands_ more requests for interviews. Bendy had to announce on his social media that he was busy enjoying his honeymoon with you and would eventually _consider_ doing a couple of interviews, but has requested that the media give you two your space until you are ready. The media... _mostly_ respected his demands. There was always going to be a few paparazzi that trailed you everywhere, always trying to stick their noses in your business and stalk you from place to place. Boris had texted the two of you saying that paparazzi had been hitting the club up every day, watching every car go to and from the parking garage, taking note of the drivers and passengers. Even when you were ready to come home to pick everyone up for the vacation, the media was _still_ lurking around the club.

Thankfully, you had your ways of hiding.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49823335622/in/dateposted/)

The paparazzi hadn't figured out what _your_ car that Bendy got you as a wedding gift looked like just yet. She's a beauty too, a Ferrari 458 italia! She's coated in this pretty emerald green paint job, and she _purrrrrrs_ like a kitten. You never thought you could get turned on by a car, but here you are! Hehehe, you and Bendy have already broken it in and had some fun on the side of an empty road on the way back home. After getting home, you and Bendy began your preparations for your honeymoon. That meant you had to go wake everyone up, call Allison and Tom, and get everybody packed for the cruise that Bendy had bought tickets for. The crew was quite surprised to hear that Bendy was taking them with the two of you and had questioned his reasoning, to which he just shrugged, smiled and said; "Well, you're all family too. You're a big part of our future too."

Of course, Boris began sobbing like the big lovable giant he is after such a heartfelt comment and got a big group hug from everybody. Such a sweet guy, he is.

Bendy was tired because the both of you were just so excited for the trip and you both had stayed up all night talking about it. You, however, were able to tap into your succubi energy reserves and give yourself a quick boost to last you for the rest of the day. So while Bendy dozed in the passenger seat, _you_ drove everyone around to get some last minute things before driving them to the harbor where the cruise was waiting to pick everyone up. It was _laaaaaate_ at night when you arrived into your room, so the only thing on everyone's minds was getting to their rooms so they could set up for the next couple of weeks and then pass the fuck out. Everyone had a LOT to unpack after all, so you didn't take it personal when everyone just mumbled a 'goodnight' before going their separate ways.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49822331458/in/photostream/)

After bidding everyone adieu, you and Bendy file into the cabin, mostly quiet save for the sound of the rolling wheels of your suitcases as you lug them across the floor towards the bed. After you park them on the floor, you both collapse onto the bed with a groan of exhaustion, fully intent on getting some snuggles in before you do anything else. The cruise is going to be a couple weeks out at sea before you reach your destination of the Bahamas. You can see it now; clear waters, soft white sand, sitting on a towel with one of those little umbrella drinks in your hand. Maybe you'd dive into the water and swim around a bit. Ooooh... Bendy coming up out of the water in slow motion... now _that's_ a fantasy you want to make into a reality, mmm!

Speaking of the devil himself, your beloved husband sighs contentedly as he loops his arms under your shoulders and yanks you up towards the head of the bed where he then _'forces'_ you to cuddle him. With your arms wrapped around his ribs and your head on his chest, you nuzzle him close and breathe in his natural scent as he runs his scarred fingers through your hair. Occasionally, of course, he hits a snag as your hair has been thrown up in a messy bun all day and you've just recently let your hair down... nevertheless, he takes his time in working through the snags so he doesn't cause you any pain. You hum when his nails lightly drag across your scalp, making you roll your eyes into the back of your head as a rumbly, pleased-sounding groan leaves your throat. The noise makes your husband's torso shake as he softly chuckles. 

"Feel good, toots?" He asks, looking down at you with an eyebrow raised in question. Tilting your head back, you look up to meet his soft gaze and smile as you reply with a gentle whisper of; "Yeah, that feels really nice."

Bendy smiles sweetly down at you before pressing a gentle kiss in the middle of your forehead, which makes you giggle in delight. His lips are soft against your skin-- probably because he's known to occasionally steal your lip balm or 'chap stick' as Bendy prefers to call it as it sounds 'too feminine' for him when you call it lip balm. Silly hubby. Bendy sighs as he leans his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes to enjoy the calm moment. The boat is preparing to take off soon... or has it already? Bendy isn't sure, he can't tell over the sound of the waves lightly beating against the boat from the open window. Still, it doesn't matter. He's just happy to be in your company, away from paparazzi and the club. Away from prying eyes. 

"How do you feel? Are you ok?" You ask. Bendy's eyes pop open and he stares at the ceiling in surprise at your concern. He looks down at you with furrowed brows and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Why? Somethin' up, baby doll?" He asks, moving to caress your cheek gently. Your lips curl into a soft smile as his thumb swirls across your cheek and you shake your head just barely. "Nah, I just... you've been really tired today." You murmur softly. Bendy chuckles deeply, bouncing against the mattress slightly before shaking his head. "I'm recoverin', love. We got, uh... _quite busy at 'da honeymoon suite,_ if you remember..." He says with a grin that only widens when you purr in response.

"Mmmm, how could I forget? Those hips are the reason I'm sore still." You purr, staring up at your husband with half-lidded eyes. Bendy chuckles darkly in return before nodding his head as he returns your energy with; "Mhm, good thing you didn't have 'ta do a whole lot of walkin'. Poor baby, you would've been walkin' around like a newborn lamb tryin' 'ya figure out how 'ta work it's legs." He says, emphasizing his point by wobbling his hand around in the air. You nod while laughing, because he's absolutely right. You're not even sure if you'd have been able to _stand,_ in all honestly. 

"True. Very true. Did you want to unpack now, or go to sleep now and unpack in the morning?" You ask in the form of a gentle murmur. Bendy scoffs and dismissively waves his hand at the idea of even getting up from the bed. "We can do 'dat shit in the morning. I'm too fuckin' tired 'ta do 'dat shit now." He snorts before giggling with you at his blunt statement.

"Makes sense to me." You giggle.

* * *

When you wake up the next morning, you are quick to unpack everything and put everything away in it's proper place while Bendy takes a quick shower. The two of you planned to hit up the swimming pool after meeting up with the gang for breakfast, so after quickly unpacking everything, you decided to try and pick what bathing suit you wanted to wear. Honestly, you couldn't decide if you wanted to wear your red bikini, or the black 'one piece' that you're not even sure if it counts as a one piece. You were in the middle of picking which one to wear when your husband walks on you standing in the middle of the room, butt naked. He whistles and looks at you up and down with a wide, playful smile on his face. His tail curls slightly as he waves it around in the air, happily flicking it around. You try to ignore him but he comes up behind you, pressing his equally nude body against yours, but it's uh... _difficult_ when a certain part of him seems to be wide-awake.

"Helloooo mama!" Bendy purrs lasciviously into your ear before full-on pressing his lips right up against your earlobe, so he can growl into it while taking it between his teeth to nibble along it. You giggle and flutter your wings happily as Bendy's hands come to wrap around your waist. He settles his chin into the crook of your neck, peering over your shoulder as he splays his fingers across your stomach. "Whatcha doing, cutie?" He asks as he begins to sway you from side to side in his arms.

"I was trying to pick which swimsuit I want to wear underneath my sun dress, before my perverted husband decided to press his semi-hard dick against my ass." You giggle, as Bendy scoffs before sputtering indignantly in such a way that you laugh out loud. The two of you break out into a fit of giggles as Bendy wraps his arms tighter around you, making you sway in place a little.

"Hey, not MY fault if it wants 'ta say hello!" He giggles mischievously before _purrrring_ out a suggestion; "Why don't you model 'dem for me? Maybe I can help."

"Mhm. And then be late for breakfast because you decided to frisk me? No." You snort while shaking your head dismissively. Bendy whines playfully, making you laugh as he stomps dramatically while saying; "Aw c'monnnn! I mean it, toots! No funny business. You have my word! My word is as good as gold!!"

You scoff, unsure if you believe that. His word IS as good as gold... when it came to business. _But when it came to you?_ Bendy was liable to change his mind if he thought it would be fun and get him a piece of your ass in the end. "Fine.. but no hands!" You reply, playfully smacking his grabby hands off of you. He clicks his tongue against his teeth before climbing onto the bed, muttering under his breath about how you're no fun. He flops onto the mattress on his back, arms folded behind his head and propped up on the pillow so he can watch you and 'help you decide', though you're admittedly unsure of how much 'help' he'll be doing. Still, you change into the red bikini first.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49823011098/in/dateposted/)

Bendy watches you slide it on, and nods at it when you turn to face him. You spin for him, strike a couple poses-- you know, the usual. He seems to like it, though he doesn't seem _super_ impressed by it... not exactly the reaction you were hoping for. Still, he does point out that it flatters your figure, accents your curves and supports your 'girls'. Still, he isn't 'wowed' like you wanted. After finding no success in the red bikini, you change into the black bathing suit... _and you receive an entirely different reaction all together, one you very much like!_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49823541986/in/photostream/)

Bendy immediately sits up in bed, eyes widening and growing hazy with lust. He does a swirly motion with his tail to show you that he wants you to spin around for him, which you do, _very, very, very slowly_. As soon as Bendy gets one look at your ass, he's up off the bed and onto his feet and feeling you up with his bare hands, purring salaciously into your ear. You laugh heartily the moment you feel his rough, semi-calloused hands against your skin. "I should have known you'd try to frisk me!" You cry out, while laughing. Bendy snorts and wraps his arms around your torso, moving his hands up your body to cup your breasts. 

"No. I'm not frisking you. Not with the intention of sex, at least." He giggles. "I'm just... enjoying 'da view with a... _hands on approach."_ Bendy explains with a wicked grin and a feline-like purr.

"You're frisking me, and you know it." You snort while pushing your ass against his naked pelvis roughly for a little payback, causing him to grunt and his hands to fly down to your hips to keep them still.

"Easy girl, you're gonna give me a woody." He chuckles softly. His fingers flex along your hips before leaning forward and whispering against your earlobe; "Then we'd _really_ be late for breakfast. C'mon sex kitten, put on your sundress, and sandals."

 _"Fiiiine..._ ** _Boss_** _."_ You snort, only to squeal when Bendy straight up smacks you on the ass, leaving behind a big bright red hand print. You grab your sun dress and sandals off the bed as you scamper across the room, whipping around to face Bendy with your wings flared in a playful fashion. He's grinning widely at you, shaking his head as he points at you with his tail slowly swaying behind him like he's an overgrown cat that's ready to pounce at any moment.

"Do NOT get me hard." He warns with a giggle. "I will have you pinned 'ta 'da floor faster 'den you can blink, baby girl. Do NOT play with me."

"Alright, alright! Damn! Easy there, Big Daddy." You gigglesnort. Bendy snickers at the silly pet name and shakes his head in disbelief before moving to throw on a white shirt and a pair of swim trunks. "That's what I thought. You minx." He says in a playful manner, only to outright laugh when you just flutter your eyelashes at him as if you're an innocent angel.

This honeymoon was going to be _awesome!_

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49823870436/in/dateposted/)

After getting dressed, you and Bendy run through the halls, giggling like a pair of school children as you rapidly make your way towards one of the _many_ restaurants on this big ass ship. There's one in particular that is right in the center point of the ship and is equal distance from everyone's rooms. You're sure you and Bendy are quite the sight-- two toons giggling and kissing like a bunch of lovesick teenagers as you chase each other through the halls. The staff, you suppose, must be quite used to this kind of behavior because they just duck and dip out of the way with smiles on their faces while you and Bendy play your own version of 'tag you're it'. There's one point where Bendy is chasing you through the halls, and you duck around the corner to try and escape, only to be caught by him right as you turn the corner. With a squeal, you are lifted off your feet and up into the air when Bendy wraps his strong arms around your waist. Your wings flap and your legs flail around as you frantically try to escape his hold, but it's useless. He's got you, and you're not going anywhere. 

Once he's sure you've given up on trying to run away, he sets you down onto your feet and spins you around so you are facing him. With a wicked grin on his face, he steadily backs you up against the wall and traps you in by placing the palms of his hands flat against the wall on either side of your head. The two of you grin at each other before tilting your heads to the opposite sides and leaning in to press a passionate kiss on one another's lips. You roll your body against Bendy's, causing him to let out an appreciative hum as he pushes back against you until you're flat against the wall. His tongue slips past your lips and glides across the very tip of your own tongue in a teasing manner. You try to reach out to him so you can touch his body, but the moment he feels you move, his hands snap around your wrists and pin them both above your head, rendering you immobile and completely under his control. You whine impatiently into the kiss which only serves to make him giggle. Bendy swirls his tongue over yours several times before withdrawing it from your mouth. He takes his time as he kisses you, locking and re-locking lips as he eagerly presses his body up against yours, steadily rolling his hips against yours to tease and fluster you more than you already are.

When he breaks the kiss, your eyes flutter open and the both of you stare at each other all dopey like before giggling and smiling. Bendy moves to rest his forehead against yours, staring deep into your soul with half-lidded eyes that are thickly clouded with lust. "We really should get 'ta movin', toots." Bendy murmurs softly. "The others might already be there."

"Yeah..." You say with a happy sigh as Bendy pushes off the wall and pulls you along with him. Holding your hand tightly in his, he guides you through the halls and finally towards the restaurant. Thankfully, you two had sprinted the majority of the way there... so you weren't the last ones. Sammy appears to be the first one here, and it seems the others have yet to arrive as a matter of fact... pity. You two could have taken longer then, it seems.

You and Bendy dash over to the table with big grins and sit right next to each other in the booth before greeting Sammy.

"Good mornin', Sammy!" Bendy says with a polite bob of his head. 

"Mornin', my lord!" Sammy replies, eager to please his 'savior' as ever. You take note of Sammy's cheerful demeanor, which is a big difference than the crabby attitude he's had all week. He's even dressed up for the occasion, wearing a pair of flip flops, a tropical shirt, and a pair of shorts. He's even taped a little fake flower to the horn in his mask in classic crackhead Sammy fashion. _Obviously,_ he's feeling better and like himself again. Good thing too, because crabby-Sammy was _not_ a fun person. Sammy then looks over at you and waves eagerly at you; **"Hello, marshmallow thief!!"** He near-shouts, earning the confused glares of several other patrons. They obviously expect you and Bendy to cringe or cower underneath their harsh gazes, but Bendy just stares back at them twice as hard. You think he flipped one chick off for glaring at you a little too long. Eh, they're not important so you try not to pay too much attention to them. You just scoot closer to Bendy and focus on the present moment, because that is what IS important; your family!

"Sup, Sammy." You snort while shaking your head in amusement. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby!! Allison gave me some stuff last night to help me with my hangover. I drank waayyyyy too much at the wedding. At least my hangover is finally gone!!! I do apologize for my... _eccentric_ behavior." He says, sounding quite genuine. "I blacked out, ehehehe."

"Wait... you had a hangover for nearly a week?" You rely, eyes widening in shock. "Is that normal?!?!?!"

"It is for a toon." Bendy replies, looking up from the menu he's been flipping through since sitting down next to you at the booth. "Our bodies process alcohol differently. Not only does alcohol effect us more, but it sticks around longer in our system. It's why you only see me have a drink or two at 'da bar, baby cakes. It's like having a migraine for a week, on top of extreme nausea, blurry vision, sensitivity 'ta sound and light." He says, listing off all the common symptoms on his fingers. "There's a couple others, but those are 'da most common."

"Yikes!" You hiss, knowing very much what that's like. You suffer from chronic migraines, and they SUCK.

"Yikes indeed." Interjects a familiar, gruff voice. Bendy, Sammy and you look up and find Tom and Allison sliding their way inside of the booth on the other side of Sammy, who is _happy_ to be in the middle of everyone and makes his glee known with a happy squeal as he wraps his arms around you and Allison and squeezes the both of you. You and Allison just look at each other and giggle at Sammy's childlike delight while shaking your heads in amusement. Still, you should greet Tom and Allison-- it's only proper!

"Heya, Tom, Allison! Nice to see you two." You reply with a bright smile. Tom bows his head kindly and says; "Hello, Batty. How was the first half of your honeymoon?"

"I had fun! I had a lot of fun!" You reply with a big smile on your face. Tom lets a rare smile appear on his face and he nods at you to acknowledge that he heard you while simultaneously moving to wrap his mechanical arm around Allison to hold her close to him. Of course, Allison is happy to receive attention and giggles before nestling herself into her hubby's side, who is _always_ happy to be loved on by her.

Bendy begins to chuckle darkly at your answer to Tom's question, and you have to elbow him in the side to get him to shut up because you know _exactly_ what he's gonna say... though your attempts to silence your giggly husband appear to be fruitless as he only begins to chuckle harder. You cut a glare at him to warn him to shut the fuck up, but it doesn't seem to do much. "Oh, she had fun alright!" He snickers violently, only to start outright cackling. You roughly elbow him again while _Sammy_ grabs a menu and bitch-slaps Bendy upside the back of the head with it, causing him to hiss in pain and widen his eyes in shock as his hand shoots up to rub away the stinging sensation the menu left behind. "OW! 'Da fuck was 'dat for?" Your husband asks while shooting an angry glare towards Sammy, who doesn't even spare a glance in his boss's direction and goes back to staring at his menu. "I can understand HER smacking me, but YOU??" Bendy hisses.

Sammy pops his head up to peer at him from behind his cut-out mask. "Hm? Me? I didn't do anything! Somebody's throwing stuff in here. Are you gonna order, or what?" Sammy says, before looking back at his menu as if he just hadn't slapped the shit out of his Boss to get him to stop embarrassing you. You and Allison giggle while Bendy just rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his head. Tom just smirks, as he is always happy to watch Bendy get put in his place. 

"Sonofabitch.." Bendy mumbles under his breath before looking over at you as he begins to chuckle. "Caught me off guard too, hahaha!"

You giggle along with him while Tom just rolls his eyes and scoots closer to Allison. You have barely picked up your menu when there is a sudden loud set of footsteps. A couple patrons shout "oh my!", causing everyone to look up from their menus just in time to see Boris and Alice come barreling into the room. The two toons look worse for wear; Boris is shaking like a leaf, while Alice looks like she's ready to murder someone. Not only that, but she has a hand clasped over her scar and ink blood seems to be leaking and dripping all over her hand as it seeps from in between her fingers. The sight of ink blood sends you and Bendy into a protective frenzy, causing your husband to let out a growl that comes from deep within his chest. He hops up out of his seat and urges Alice to sit down in the booth so you can clean her up, and she has to _force_ herself to sit down, because every bone in her body very much wants her to go berserk right now. Bendy tries to get Boris to calm down, but he just keeps on shaking. Poor guy!

"What happened?" You ask as you grab a couple thick napkins to blot up the blood. Alice hesitantly removes her hand, revealing the extensive damage to the scar around her eye. You hiss sympathetically as you try to cautiously press the napkins against what appears to be deep scratch marks. Alice growls and flinches when the napkins brush against her wounds-- she knows it's not your fault, but FUCK that hurts! She bares her teeth as she seethes in her seat, allowing you to try to clean her up to the best of your ability. She doesn't make it easy, as she flinches and twitches when the abrasive texture of the napkins irritate her wounds. You whisper soft words of apologize and praise to her, telling her that you know it hurts but she's doing great at controlling her anger. It helps, oddly enough. You'd think that being talked to and worried over like she's a child would irritate Alice, but considering she has no memory of having a mother... it helps her sometimes; being babied. It helps a lot, actually.

_And that is why Bendy thinks you'd make a great mom, but we'll get into that later!_

"This catty bitch of a toon. Boris accidentally bumped into her and she started hissing and spitting-- LITERALLY SPITTING-- at him. I got pissed off so I got in her face and she scratched me, so I punched her in the nose. I made sure I broke it." Alice growls. Everyone lets out a collective gasp that someone would _dare_ spit at Boris who has never done ANYTHING to deserve such treatment. Boris himself chimes in and finishes the story; "Her friends heard her yowl and chased us through the hallways. We just barely managed to lose them before ducking in here. I feel so cowardly for not being able to protect Alice."

You and Bendy are livid, and spare a glance at each other. You can feel each other's rage, and make an unspoken agreement that if you see a feline toon walking around with a broken nose to break every other bone in her body. _Just to be safe._ But you two aren't the only ones angry; Allison looks livid that someone would _dare_ lay a hand on her older sister, while Tom looks ready to break someone's neck for touching Alice or his older brother. Sammy? Sammy is just happily sipping on his drink he ordered before you all arrived. He's... not mentally here right now, you guess. Is... Is he humming the original 'My Little Pony' song? Oh dear god.

You send a radiating wave of positive energy to the entire group to help calm everyone down-- getting angry is only going to ruin the vacation. All anyone can do right now is settle down, and take a collective deep breath as your calming aura takes root in their systems. Everyone closes their eyes when they feel your soothing white light flood their veins, and an easy smile makes itself at home on their faces. When they open their eyes and look at you, they nod appreciatively. When you've stopped Alice's bleeding, she trades places with Bendy so he can sit back down by you. She and Boris slide into the booth, and makes it a point to silently mouth 'thank you' to you for being her stand-in mother of sorts. You bow your head, and giggle, and pride fills Bendy's chest-- he's so proud of you for being mature and taking the initiative to calm everyone down. He wraps an arm around your shoulders to pull you close and lovingly kisses your temple as he rubs the side of your arm. 

"You did good. Thank you." He mutters softly into your ear, as everyone busies themselves by picking out what they want for breakfast. "I appreciate you stepping in and cleaning up Alice."

"Of course." You reply, trying to ignore the way his breath tickles your earlobe and makes you want to shiver. "She's my family too. All of them are. Even Tom. If there is a threat, I want to be there right beside you to lay down the law."

Bendy chuckles softly, and you can feel him nod his head a little. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get some food! I'm starving!" You reply with a giggle as you look back at your menu. There was a set of pancakes paired with some eggs and bacon that you thought looked _very_ delicious.

"Me too! Haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Bendy giggles while going back to look at the menu.

"Baby!" You scold. "No wonder you're hungry!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you can punish me later. What are you thinkin' of getting? I was thinkin' pancakes, eggs and bacon." He says.

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Bendy smiles at you and goes to speak, but a human waiter swings by the table. He's all smiles, all polite, and definitely earning a tip from Bendy for his kind mannerism towards you. Bendy thinks the waiter is just being polite with the way the he pointedly ignored the low-cut collar of your sundress, revealing the beginnings of your bathing suit underneath.... that is until the waiter flirtatiously winks at Bendy himself. Having seen the wink, you bust out laughing while Bendy looks mildly horrified. Bendy is flattered of course, but he is also very much straight and emphasizes that he's not interested by coughing into his left hand, exposing his shiny wedding ring to the waiter and then subtly nodding his head to you. The waiter cringes and mouths out an apology, but Bendy just chuckles and says it's okay, and that he still plans on tipping. The waiter wipes his forehead in relief, and jots down everyone's order before dashing off to the kitchens.

You and Bendy share a laugh at the silly moment as a song begins to play over the radio, one that Bendy very much enjoys.

Bendy cant resist the smile that comes to his lips as he begins to sing along. He animatedly moves his hands in a dramatic fashion as he begins to sing just the first part of the song;

 **"♫♪ Birds flying high... you know how I feel. Sun in the sky... you know how I feel. Breeze drifting on by... you know how I feel. ♫♪"** Bendy sings as he moves his hand up into the air before looking over to you and moving to gently and sweetly caress your cheek. You grin under the attentive gaze of your husband and giggle as he begins to rub little circles into your skin. **"♫♪ It's a new dawn... It's a new day... It's a new life...! ...For meee... ♫♪"**

He rests his forehead against yours and purrs out the last part; **"♫♪ And I'm feeling... _good._ ♫♪"**

"Are you now?" You giggle as your husband leans back into his seat. Bendy chuckles as he nods, and _sings_ his reply instead of saying it; **"♫♪ I'm feeling good. ♫♪"**

"Oh god, he's singing. Where are the earplugs?!" dramatically cries out Tom, who snickers when Bendy flips him off and _kindly_ replies; "Go fuck yourself. I have a great singing voice!" 

Unable to resist the song, you begin the next verse; **"♫♪ Fish in the sea, you know how I feel. River running free, you know how I feel! Blossom on a tree, you know how I feel! It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for meeee and I'm feeling good! ♫♪"**

Bendy chuckles, before pressing a proud kiss to your cheek while Tom points at you with a soft smile and says; "Now _she_ has a good voice."

"Of course she does." Allison says, taking her drink from the waiter who has just arrived to the table with everyone's beverages. "She's the club's top employee, and that's not because she's Bendy's wife. She earns the most tips in performance and bar tending. I'm sure if Alice, Sammy or I taught her how to wait tables, she'd outrank us too."

"The secret is my succubi aura, according to my mom." You reply honestly.

"Oh? This I want to hear." Alice says as she leans up onto the table. "I've always been curious because I've noticed-- _and Boss, don't take this the wrong way_ \-- but you've have an, uh... _attractive_ aura about you."

Bendy growls under his breath and holds you closer to his body. Alice scoffs and roll her eyes, completely unaffected by Bendy's protective gesture. "I said don't take it the wrong way!"

"Stop hitting on my wife." Bendy sneers while pointing at Alice, making it a point to wrap his tail around your body in a protective manner. You roll your eyes-- Bendy didn't quite seem to understand that Alice meant no harm. Silly hubby!

"I'm not!" She says while throwing her arms up into the air dramatically while you just giggle and lean into your husband.

"I think she means that Batty is easy to get along with, Bendy." Boris says, taking a sip of the orange juice he ordered. "She's always been really easy to get along with, and she has something about her that is hard to ignore."

"She's _my_ wife, and I don't want no body hittin' on her! I'll cut 'em down!!" Bendy snarls aggressively, only to go very still when you lean over and caress his cheek. "Huh?" he says in confusion as you apply gentle pressure, causing him to slowly turn his head to face you. His eyes widen when you press a gentle kiss to his lips, but they flutter shut as he begins to kiss you back. When you part lips, you chuckle softly and say;

"I appreciative the concern, my dear. You do a wonderful job protecting me, and I love that." You reply earnestly, paired with dazzling smile.

"Aw, shucks." Bendy giggles all dopey-like as a dark blush floods his cheek. Everyone giggles at the display of affection, but are quickly distracted when the waiter from before swings by with everyone's breakfast. He pops open a stand and sets the giant tray down, and begins passing everyone their food. After he passes out the food and leaves, you explain;

"Dad tried to create my mom true to succubi nature; she doesn't feed off of souls through sex, she feeds off emotions-- it's why I always am in a good mood when surrounded by you guys. Succubi, by nature, are naturally seductive and charming when we want to be. It's why I'm able to get tips. I know how to work my charm to keep people in a good mood, and when that's not enough I can use my ability to control people's emotions. Though, I want to be clear! I NEVER use my powers to manipulate people or make them do something they don't want to do! I just put them in a happy mood and let them make their own choices. I have NEVER manipulated any of you!!!" You reply, trying to get your point across as clearly as possible. The others nod, with all big smiles on their faces, and you let out a big sigh of relief knowing that they believe you. It's true, you'd never do anything to manipulate them.

"You'll _have_ to teach Alice and I some tricks, Batty." Allison says. "You're making bank. Surely, there are some tricks you can teach us?"

"I wouldn't mind doing that." You reply cheerfully. The girls look at each other excitedly and squeal a little-- obviously, they're happy to learn whatever tips they can, especially if it earns them and the club more moolah. 

Bendy nods while chuckling and says; "Alright, let's dig in!"

Everyone begins to eat their breakfast, humming as soon as the flavor hits their tongues. _Ohhhh, it's so good!_

As you're digging into your food, Bendy taps on your shoulder. When you look over, you smile sweetly when you find he's shyly offering a bite of his own meal. Even though you both are eating the same thing, you both used different syrups-- and yes, you're one of those people who can taste the difference between brands. Chuckling softly, you open your mouth and allow him to gently insert the fork. You close your lips around it and pull off the small slice of pancake, humming in delight at the sweet buttery syrup he used to drizzle across it. Of course, you can't just accept his kindness without returning it someway! So what do you do? You cut off a slice of your own blueberry syrup drizzled pancake and offer it to him, which, of course, he gladly takes. After taking a bite, he licks the leftover syrup off of his lips while purring just loud enough for you to hear.

"That's really good." He says with an impressed look on his face. Obviously, he hadn't expected it to be so sweet-- odd, considering he's a fan of blueberries as far as you knew. "I'll have 'ta use 'dat syrup next time."

"You can have some of mine. I'll share with you, babe." You offer kindly, nudging your plate a little closer to him.

Bendy's eyes widen. "You'd share your pancakes with me? What's the occassion?!" He teases playfully.

Chuckling you shake your head at him in amusement before looking over at the others. "So, what's the plan everybody?"

"Well, Tom and I were thinking a spa day. Back massages, face masks, sauna, manicures, pedicures-- the whole nine yards. That would be good for you and Boris, right Alice? After this morning I mean. I figured you two could use some TLC." Allison asks, looking at her sister, who nods eagerly in return.

"That actually sounds like a great idea!!" Boris says before looking at Alice. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"I'd be down. What about you guys? Sammy? Boss Man? Boss Lady?" Alice says before looking over at you.

"I'll join!" Sammy says before downing the rest of his drink.

You and Bendy look at each other with skeptical expressions. Neither of you are really comfortable with the idea of a spa day. Bendy might be proud of his physique, but.. he's also really insecure about all those scars that cover his body. He doesn't mind them being looked at, but _touching?_ No way josé! The only person he was comfortable with touching him at all was you. Not to mention, _you_ weren't comfortable with the idea of your wings being touched. Back massages meant your wings would have to constantly be repositioned and coming from your past experience with back massages, people tended to just kind of... smack and tug your wings out of the way. There are a lot of sensitive nerves and ligaments that keep them from falling off. That shit hurts when they're just whacked around! You and Bendy shake your heads at the others, internally cringing at the idea of someone else's hands all over you.

"Uhh, we were actually thinking of hitting up the pool." You reply while bobbing your head. Bendy nods in agreement. As nice as the idea of a spa day is, he'd much rather see you in a bathing suit than a robe if hes gonna be perfectly honest with himself. Bendy is always honest with himself.

"Oooh, cool." Replies Alice. "In that case text one of us if you guys want to meet up or something. Ok?"

"Sounds good 'ta me." Bendy replies, feeling thankful that you two had the opportunity to do your own thing. He was honestly looking forward to just relaxing with you alone. He loves the others, but.. Bendy was eager to get his hands on you, and he felt awkward doing that in front of the others. It was easier around strangers because he didn't care what they thought and they were less likely to tease him about it, considering they don't know him. The point is...

_Bendy was just excited to get you alone._

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49823179577/in/dateposted/)

After breakfast, you and Bendy make your way towards the outdoor pool. You're just in luck, because the cruise crew members are in the process of opening up the pools for public use. They smile and wave at the both of you as you and Bendy set up your chairs, directly in the sunlight. Bendy makes a point to select a pair of chairs that are constantly in your line of sight. Not only that, but Bendy brought a lock box to hold all your valuables. It has a lock on it, and the code just so happens to be the date you two got married. Not only that, but if it's moved without the code being typed in, there's a motion sensor that will set off an alarm.

Yeah, ain't nobody getting inside that!

(Background noise.)

While you and Bendy are setting up, the crew starts to play music over the sound system. You recognize this song! It's got a nice bouncy beat, but you're not here to dance as you are to swim. Actually, you're surprised they're even playing this song. Some of the lyrics are quite suggestive, if not outright dirty. Then again, this _is_ the adult pool. Oh well!

As you're busy setting up your chair, you hear Bendy dive into the water, splashing it everywhere. Some water sprays onto your back, and you shiver when a couple droplets of water drip down your spine, causing you to you involuntarily shudder. Scowling and flaring your wings angrily, you turn around to scold your husband only to stop dead in your tracks when Bendy breaks the surface of the water. You stand there, outright gawking as droplets of water slowly cascade down his body, following the many contours of his chest and abdominal muscles. They twinkle in the bright sunlight, decorating his form in shiny little sparkles of pure sunshine. To make matters worse, Bendy looks up at you and flashes you a crooked smile. His hand comes up out of the water and comes up to wipe off some of the droplets off his abdomen. _As if you already weren't horny enough, stupid sexy motherfucker._

"Hi baby." Bendy replies, smiling a little wider when he notices the way your wings flutter. _Well, someone's excited!_

"Hello, hubby." You chuckle nervously, trying to quell the itch to pounce his bones right here and right now. You pivot in place to fully face the water and watch as Bendy wades around in the pool. You cross your arms over your chest and chuckle softly at Bendy as he dives underwater and swims around in circles. Honestly, it's amazing to watch him in the pool-- he's a great swimmer and is quite fast, probably because of all those years wading and swimming through thick ink in the studio. The sunlight is refracted by the pool water as it shines down, which doesn't help you any, mostly because it highlights all of Bendy's back muscles as he swims around in the water as if he's right at home in it. He also does this cute little thing with his tail, whipping it back and forth like a little paddle as he shoots through the water. For a man without fins, he was sure fast!

When he breaks the surface for some air, you decide it's time for a little pay back. You're a bit of a swimmer yourself, thanks to the cute little black bat wings on your back. You see, most folk might think with your wings that they'd weigh you down in the water-- but your wings are fairly light and due to their small size, they actually are able to help you push through the water. You might even be able to keep up with your husband, if you really tried. You rear back, and then leap forward, smoothly diving right into the pool.

Bendy watches, thoroughly impressed by the way you elegantly arch your back to swoop upward and break the surface of the water. That quickly changes to something akin to desire, however, when you flip your wet hair over your head. Bendy doesn't hesitate to let out the purr that rumbles within his chest as you raise your hands to smooth back your hair and open your eyes to flash him a flirtatious smile. Your husband watches in awe when you flare your wings and give them a good shake, sending droplets raining down back into the pool, falling from your wings like glittering diamonds. You watch as Bendy _immediately_ dives back into the water and swims his way over you, shooting through the pool like a torpedo. When he gets close to you, he swoops himself upward and in one smooth motion, drags the front of his torso up the length of your body as he surfaces, all while wrapping his arms around your waist. He smirks down at you, grinning all cheeky like as he pulls your hips close his own.

 _"Mmmm,_ hello." He purrs before tilting his head to the side and leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. 

By now, more patrons have arrived to take advantage of the pool during early hours, and have begun to stare at you and Bendy. Some of the looks are glares, some of them are just curious stares, but you are surprised to find that the majority of them are flirtatious in nature. You'd figure that being all wrapped up in Bendy's arms would be a clear signal that you two aren't interested, especially with your wedding rings secure on your fingers and on full glittering display. Maybe they thought you two were swingers? You dunno. You know it happens. You remember a story your parents told you when you were older-- they had gone on their own honeymoon and a couple asked if they were interested in joining a 'party'. You and Bendy try to pay the stares no mind-- you're both here to enjoy yourself, and the both of you expect to attract some attention, especially with the sexy little swimsuit you're wearing that does _amazing_ things for your figure. Bendy does, however, stare back at some folks (male and females) who stare at you a little too lustfully, for a little too long. 

Funny, they always seem to catch the hint when they figure out there is a toon demon staring back at them.

Despite the staring, you and your husband take your time enjoying the water, swimming circles around each other and getting all affectionate while playing your own game of tag. It works like this; you chase each other through the water and when you catch the other person, you get rewarded with a little smooch. It's fun! There _are_ the occasional folks who come up and try to 'insert' themselves on your little party, though. You and Bendy are quick to politely dismiss them, and they usually catch the hint. There's this horny teenager though, who won't take the hint that Bendy isn't too keen on sharing you. You say 'teenager', because the guy looks _barely_ over the age of 18-- and you're not even sure he IS 18. And whaddaya know, come to find out the kid isn't 18... _or even 17._ No, the kid is just a really tall skinny stick of a 16 and a half year old who is passable as an 18 year old because of his patchy facial hair. How'd you get this information? The kid decides to _yank_ you out of the water to excitedly try to chat you up. (You'd have pummeled him on the spot had you not been unsure about his age, the fucking punk ass bitch.)

Bendy hadn't seen the kid yank you out of the water, as he was busy trying to get away from you during your little game of tag. You guess the kid must have thought you were interested in young'uns, because he shared his age as if it was supposed to impress you. Ooooh, I'm 16 and in the adult pool! Wooooo! Not impressed, bucko-fucko. _Honestly, where is this kid's mother? You're REALLY not interested in babysitting._

Even _after_ you shared that you're in your 20s, he's _still_ interested. In fact, he seemed to be even _more_ determined to try and get your attention. The poor kid must have not gotten a good enough look at who you were with, because he tries to flex his 'muscles' and... there's.. well. There's nothing there. Honestly, you feel bad for the kid, even as you let him down easy. Still, he doesn't catch the hint because when you walk away he just lets out a loud whistle at the sight of your ass-- _which catches Bendy's attention._ There's only one woman in this pool wolf-whistle worthy, and that's _you._ So when you catch up with him and 'tag' him with a kiss, he's quick to ask you who whistled at you, why, and if he needs to kick their ass. After explaining the situation to him, he sighs in annoyance. He can't assault a 16 year old, even if he's charading as an adult. Bendy comments that Cuphead was more correct than he thought he'd be-- he just didn't think the first person would be a literal child. Still, the both of you agree to keep an eye out for him, and go back to your game of kissy tag.

You're back to having fun, and after a couple hours of fun, you're it again. You're enjoying yourself, excitedly popping up out of the water to look around for your husband. You're aware of the kid lurking by the pool's edge, and make a point to ignore him and try to avoid eye contact with him. It's fine, you're having fun and the kid is keeping his distance for the most part. It goes a little too far though when you feel the kiddo trail his fingers down your spine and grab a handful of your ass when you're busy trying to catch a glimpse of Bendy, who is on the other side of the pool. There's this moment where Bendy hears you shriek in surprise and disgust, causing him to look around for you. He growls when he finds you and sees the kid's hands all up on you as you stand stock-still in shock. Bendy doesn't hesitate to dive into the water, swimming around people with incredible speed.

_Hell hath no fury like a pissed off husband whose wife has just been felt up._

When your brain finally comprehends that you were just sexually assaulted, you're finally able to move again. Your feet have just begun to when you spot Bendy's dark form charging through the water, heading directly for you to rescue you. You've barely managed to lurch away from the kid when Bendy swims through your legs and rises up out of the water right in front him. The kid is tall, but Bendy is _significantly_ taller. He towers over the scrawny boy and points at him, keeping one giant hand on his shoulder to keep the kid from pulling away. By now the teenager looks like he's going to cry, but Bendy isn't done scaring the shit out of the kid

"Who 'da hell do you think you are feeling up my wife?" He snarls at him.

"I'm sorry!"

 **"Sorry? You sexually assaulted my wife and you say you're SORRY?!!"** Bendy shouts indignantly, causing the teenager to cringe at the deafening volume of your angered husband's voice.

The kid has the balls to try and get nasty. He catches an attitude, which doesn't sit well with Bendy. At ALL. "Look man, I didn't--"

"Listen _punk,_ don't you dare start tryin' 'ta deny it. I saw your grubby little hands all over my wife, and I'm _well aware_ she tried 'ta tell you she wasn't interested. Let me explain somethin' 'ta yahs, 'kay?"

"Ok-Okay!"

"Good. You're learnin'. Apparently, you _can_ be taught much 'ta my surprise. Here's your first lesson 'den. Listen close, 'cause I'm only gonna say it once; you don't touch a woman unless she explicitly says 'ta. Second lesson; don't touch someone's wife. Third lesson; ESPECIALLY don't touch MY wife. 'Da only reason I'm not beatin' your ass right now is because yous are underage. Capiche?"

"Gimme a break, man! I--"

"Is there a problem here, folks?" Says a Lifeguard who stands at the edge of the pool. Bendy looks up and is clearly about to say some choice words about the situation, considering the lifeguard is looking at Bendy like it's _HIS_ fault. To save your husband's ass, you interject while placing your hand on Bendy's hand, subtly sending him a wave of positive energy to calm him down while you turn up your succubi charm to sway the lifeguard into your and Bendy's favor; "Yes! This boy sexually assaulted me! I was playing a innocent game of chase with my husband when this BOY yanked me out of the water by my wings. He told me he was 16, and tired to hit on me. He whistled at me like a dog when I rejected his advances and tried to go back to finding my husband. But he just grabbed my rear and tried feeling me up! He's been harassing me all evening!! Won't leave me alone!!!"

The lifeguard's eyes shift over to the 16 year old, who has begun to realize he is in _deep shit._ "Boy, have you lost your mind?!" He asks. "What the heck are you doing in the adult section of the pool anyway?! The kid's and young adults section is on the other side of the ship!!"

"I w-wanted to pick up chicks.. I got tired of watching my little sister, and there weren't any cute girls around so I--" The boy stutters out, only to be angrily interrupted by a furious lifeguard.

"EXCUSE ME?! Where are your parents?! Get out of the water!!!"

Bendy releases the boy with a hard shove towards the Lifeguard, who catches the boy and yanks him out of the water before charging off. With the threat gone, Bendy is able to spin around and take you into his arms. He's swearing angrily, still caught up in a rage. You have to press a kiss to his lips to distract him when you notice that the very beginning of his inky cloud aura had started to form, which worries you especially since you're in a crowd of people. Bendy's eyes go wide with shock when he feels your lips against his, but they flutter shut as he groans softly and begins to kiss back. When you part lips, you look up at your beloved husband as he opens his eyes halfway. 

"I...I really liked 'dat." Your husband says in a breathy, grumbly whisper. He swallows down the sudden build up of saliva that seems to have built up in his mouth before breathily murmuring; "Can... can you do it again?"

You grin softly and stretch your arms up and over his shoulders before wrapping them around his shoulders comfortably. Tilting your head, you stand up on your tippy-toes and press a gentle kiss to his lips. Bendy's eyes shut and he lets out a soft moan as he kisses you back, wrapping his arms a little tighter around you. The world around you starts to spin and blur, but it doesn't matter to the either of you. You don't hear the adults scoffing at the PDA, you don't hear the cheers of approval from some of the other younger couples. It's all you can think about; the way his body molds against yours, the way his wet skin feels against your own, how the muscles in his biceps flex as he adjust his grip on your body. You can feel his pectoral muscles twitch as his body begins to tremble when a pure rush of excitement floods his veins. His tail comes up to wrap around you, and he caresses your spine by gently dragging the pointed tip down it. You shudder against his body, causing him to chuckle into the kiss.

When you part lips and stare into each other's half-lidded eyes, you both let out soft, breathy laughs and smile.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should get out of the pool. We could hit up one of the clubs on the cruise. Do a little drinking, a little dancing?"

Bendy hums as a bright smile crosses his lips. "I'd love 'ta dance the night away with 'ya, kitten. Let's go get our stuff, shower, and 'den get changed, ah?"

"Sounds good to me, babe!"

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49822862406/in/photostream/)

After you pack up at the pool and head back to your room to take a quick shower, you and your beloved husband head off to the club to dance the night away. The Club, as it's appropriately named, is surprisingly crowded-- you're surprised you were able to get in as a matter of fact. Not wanting to get lost, you and Bendy decide to hold hands so you two don't get separated... and as an extra measure, Bendy makes a point to wrap his tail around your waist. He always does that when it gets crowded-- every since you got kidnapped, he's been afraid of leaving you exposed in a crowd. He's gotta either be in your line of sight or be touching you at all times... preferably both. It's a comfort thing, one you can understand. He still occasionally has nightmares about the incident.

You're hoping a night of fun will put his mind at ease.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49829212667/in/dateposted/)

You're wearing this pretty little silky red number tonight-- you know Bendy loves it, because his hands have been all over you since the moment you threw it on. Add a pair of heels, and you're good to go. Bendy decided to wear his usual outfit-- you swear, he loves that thing. You don't blame him-- he looks good on it. He has made a few changes, though-- for one, he left the bow tie at home. Second, he's unbuttoned a couple of the first few buttons, revealing that sexy muscular chest of his. You know he looks good-- so do a few of the girls in the club. Toons and humans alike keep approach him and try to steal him away from you after you sit down at a table after ordering a round of drinks-- Bendy doesn't even acknowledge most of them. He'll be talking with you, and a girl will come up and try to flirt... and he just doesn't even look over at them. He just waits for _you_ to respond to whatever question he asked. The girls, feeling defeated, trudge across the club and go back to their little cliques, occasionally shooting a glare your direction. Feeling pretty and petty, you even blow a few kisses at some. They always look so shocked to see someone have the gall to _daaaaare_ respond to them in such a manner. 

_Play stupid games, win stupid prizes, ladies! Don't play the petty game with someone who can play it better!!_

One _reeeaally_ drunk girl doesn't catch the hint. You gotta give her credit though-- she's definitely making an effort. It's sad, but... it's also mildly amusing and entertaining for you in a very petty, sadistic kind of way. Honestly, it's an ego boost to know you're with someone so highly sought after, even if it's occasionally annoying. As for the girl, she tries talking _over_ you to get Bendy's attention. He doesn't even flinch-- just leans closer to you so he can hear you. She waves her hand in front of his face, angry he won't even _look_ at her. You grin when you can see Bendy's smirk widen a bit-- he's enjoying this little game. This annoys her, so she decides to get a little drastic and just... tries to kiss him. You don't even get to open your mouth to warn him before Bendy's on the move. He's already stopped her by placing his giant palm over... _her entire face._ She widens her eyes in shock as Bendy slowly applies force and pushes her away. Embarrassed, she backs off. You feel for her, but... if someone makes a point to _not even look at you_, why would you waste your time? There's so many people around. You're bound to score with ONE of them. Just move on, jeez. 

You and Bendy do eventually manage to find a secluded little spot that's close to the bar-- it's away from the lustful, prying eyes of the people who are gyrating their hips all over everyone on the dance floor, so hopefully unwanted visitors will be minimal... Bendy hopes so, at least. He was really getting annoyed that people kept coming up to try and interrupt the two of you. If it wasn't the crew interrupting you, then it was always some random cock-block. The whole point of the cruise was to get AWAY from the interruptions.. but it seems that even on the big blue sea, there's always going to be some party pooper. Shit was annoying.

Bendy takes a sip of the old fashioned the bartender made him. It's... alright, he guesses. A little too bitter. Maybe he's biased, but Bendy thinks the way _you_ make them is perfect. It taste how like an old fashioned SHOULD taste. _Sweet. Smooth. Silky. Rich._ You've ruined all alcohol for him. Nothing will ever be up to par ever again, haha! You watch as your husband's face scrunches up in disgust, and you can't help but chuckle at the sight of him rapidly shaking his head back and forth. "That gross, huh?" 

"It's bitter." Bendy says, shuddering in disgust. "They didn't add enough alcohol or sugar. The sugar they DID use, it--... I dunno, it doesn't taste right. Here. Try it." He says, sliding you the glass. Bendy watches as your slender fingers wrap around the cup and lift it to your lips so you can take a small sip. The moment you do, it takes everything in you not to throw the drink across the room, and Bendy sympathetically mirrors your disgusted expression.

"Ugh! God, the sugar they used. Definitely not the type of sugar they should be adding into an old fashioned... and you're right, it just tastes... off." You frown. "Definitely not worth the money."

"No?" Bendy asks, taking the cup from you and swirling it around in the cup.

"Not at all. Ugh, I wouldn't drink any more of that. You'll get sick before you catch a buzz." You reply while shaking your head before shuddering in disgust again. Bendy nods and sets the drink off to the side. He opens his mouth to say something, but his cellphone vibrates in his pant's pocket. He reaches into his pocket and yanks out his phone, turning it on and unlocking it. You'd guess it's some sort of text message, because he seems to be typing out something. His phone dings again, and he snorts softly before replying once more. His phone dings three times in a row, and whatever it is must be interesting because Bendy seems to get a confused expression on his face.

"What's going on?" You ask curiously as you lean against the table with a soft smile as you admire your husband's sweet face.

He looks up at you and smiles. "It's just Cuphead. He wants 'ta know how our honeymoon is going. I told him 'dat we're doing ok and asked how he is. Remember how fidgety he was at our wedding? Turns out he was serious about settling down. He has a gf now. Wanna see?"

"Sure!" You reply cheerfully, catching the phone as Bendy slides it across the table towards you.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49831632961/in/dateposted/)

You snort audibly at the contact name Bendy has Cuphead saved as, before passing back his phone. Bendy types a quick reply to Cuphead before locking and stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "She seems like a nice person." You reply honestly with a soft grin, only to tilt your head when Bendy snorts. "Unless I'm mistaken, 'dats Baroness Von Bon Bon...who only looks sweet and is known for her nasty temper. I honestly don't particularly care... I mean, I'm happy for him but _I'm_ more interested in 'da cutie in front of me." He replies as he props his elbows up onto the table and leans towards you. You giggle as Bendy flashes you a crooked smile and stares back at you with adoring, half-lidded eyes. He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at you, which just makes you giggle even more.

"You're ridiculous." You reply, causing Bendy to scoff and feign offense.

"I am your husband, you should not speak 'ta me in such a manner!" He snickers.

You snort and shake your head in amusement. "Uh-huh. Does my husband want to dance with me? Or do I have to go find another dance partner?" You ask as you stand up from your seat. Bendy doesn't like the idea of someone else's hands on you and growls at the sheer suggestion of it before popping up out of his seat, rounding the table and yanking you close to him. Pressing his chest against you allows you to _feel_ the purr that rumbles through his chest before it falls from his lips as he teasingly drags those same lips up and down your neckline. You shudder in delight and tilt your head to the side, allowing him more space. He chuckles darkly before full on biting down onto your neck, causing you to gasp gently before letting out a whimpery moan as he begins to suckle and mark you up.

"Of course you're going to mark me." You chuckle breathily, only to gasp softly as he redoubles his efforts. 

"Mmmm." Bendy hums in acknowledgment before releasing your neck with a wet 'pop'. He leans back to admire his handiwork and grins at the deep reddish purple color. "Gotta let others know who yous belong 'ta, honeybee. Yous wanted 'ta dance, right? So let's go dance."

(Music playing. Highly suggested.)

**♫♪ Fly boy! Yeah, right! Hehe.  
Hey mama! They call me Weezy!  
And you should be with me, I got a pocket full of reasons!  
Baby, I could bless you when you ain't even sneezing.  
I'll be at your rescue when you don't even need me.  
I could have you dreaming when you ain't even sleeping.  
Mama, I could help you 'get off' like the weekend.  
She said she wanna do it to the new Enrique!  
I pop the disc in and put the song on replay!  
Then she back it up like replay!  
Hehehe. ♫♪**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49828356928/in/dateposted/)

Bendy quickly takes you by the hand and eagerly pulls you towards the dance floor. He seems so eager to get his hands on that body of yours, especially with the naughty grin that appears on his lips. His tail cracks like a whip as he walks backwards towards the dance floor while leading you by the hands. The loud crack of his tail snapping in the air captures the nearby patron's attention, who quickly make way-- no one wants to get sliced by that tail, especially with how sharp it looks. All you can do is giggle as you are pulled by your slyly grinning husband onto the dance floor. The song changes just in time as the two of you find a spacey spot to start dancing. Bendy doesn't hesitate to start dancing to the music, keeping his eyes completely focused on you the entire time he's swaying to the music. There's a dark glint in his eye, a familiar twinkle of mischief that you so commonly see in stereotypical bad boys... however, while stereotypical bad boys tend to be all talk, Bendy is very much an action kind of guy, and you love that about him.

For a guy whose preferred music was swing and jazz, he sure new how to move to modern music! Though you suppose with his age he's had to get used to modern times. Still, the way he can... _mmmm,_ rolls his body is utterly sinful. He does a frontal body roll, slowly running his hands down his torso, starting from the top of his chest and all the way down to his pelvis. He smirks at you all cocky-like, because the stupid sexy motherfucker is well-fucking-aware of how his body affects you. Is it legal to be that sexy? You're not sure. If it's not, you'll _gladly_ play cop and arrest him... maybe jump him and 'confiscate the goods' all for yourself.

_Honestly, you're not sure which part of him to want to jump on first._

**♫♪ When you're near me...  
Girl, I try to hide it but I can't escape it.  
Oh baby, please forgive me...  
When I think of you, my thoughts are so x-rated...  
Oh baby...  
Baby, I don't give a damn.  
I know that your man's nowhere in sight.  
And your eyes don't tell a lie!  
I know you want to come with me tonight.  
And I say alright!  
But first you gotta...**

**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Make me believe you want it!**   
**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Girl, I can't go home lonely!**   
**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Go ahead, lay it on me!**   
**Don't stop until the morning. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Just keep pushing back on me!**

**Do you want me? - (You know it!)**   
**Do you need me? - (You know it!)**   
**Will you please me? - (You know it!)**   
**Will you tease me? - (You know it!) ♫♪**

Raising your arms above your head, you begin to slowly twirl around, rolling your hips in circles as you go. It attracts more than just Bendy's attention, if the sudden outcry of wolf whistles are anything to go by. Bendy is quick to dance is way over to you to claim his territory, and gently reaches over to lightly press his hand against your stomach. As you turn, his fingers lightly graze over your skin, tickling you as you go. Eventually, you stop spinning around and press your back against Bendy's chest just as the chorus starts.. and Bendy, like the opportunist he is, is quick to push himself up against you as close as he can possibly get. It shouldn't be a surprise to you, but for some reason it still makes you shudder when you feel his hand travel up the front of your body, groping and tickling as he moves to sensually part your hair to the side. Your neck and ear are fully exposed to him, which is _exactly_ what he wants.

He dives right in like a starving man, attacking your neck. The attack is all teeth, all tongue, as Bendy bites, nibbles, licks and sucks up and down your neckline, leaving marks everywhere he goes. His hands come to your hips to support you just in case you get weak in the knees, which is good on your part because you honestly feel like they could give out at any moment, especially with the way he breathily pants and moans when you softly begin to grind your ass against his pelvis.

_God, you hope this is going where you think it is!_

**♫♪ Baby I...  
I'm the kind of guy that don't get real excited.  
Oh baby...  
When you have...  
When you have your private party, I hope that I'm invited.  
Oh baby...  
Baby, I don't give a damn.  
I know that your man's nowhere in sight.  
And your eyes don't tell a lie!  
I know you want to come with me tonight.  
And I say alright!  
But first you gotta...**

**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Make me believe you want it!**   
**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Girl, I can't go home lonely!**   
**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Go ahead, lay it on me!**   
**Don't stop until the morning. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Just keep pushing back on me!**

**After you back it up, just stop!  
Now drop it like it's hot, and pop it like a glock!  
And stop it like a watch, now move it like clockwork!  
Your body is screaming, and your booty is an outburst!  
She wanna do it, do it with no delay!  
I told her I could run it, run it just like relay!  
Cause I'm cool just like the breezeway!  
Now push it like Salt and P-E-P-P-A! **♫♪**** ****

Bendy groans when you bend over at the waist and begin to full on back it up against him. Your dress rides up a little as you grind your ass all up on his pelvis, but Bendy 'helpfully' keeps your dress from going all the way up by grabbing the bottom edges of your dress and using it as a handle to pull you closer to him. You smirk when you hear Bendy let out a breathy moan of _'Fuuuuuck'_ as you roll your hips in a circular motion, thus grinding your rear against him in a circle. Bendy can't resist using his hands to explore that beautiful ass of yours, and smiles down at you as he watches the way your ass works against his pelvis. His hands leave your thighs as he drags his fingers across your hips and back to the fleshy part of your rear-end. His fingers tease you a little by slipping just beneath the edge of the dress, causing you to shiver involuntarily when you feel the soft pads of his fingers lightly brush across your panty-clad behind. Bendy pulls your dress down a little so no one can get a peek-- which you're honestly not too concerned about. You're just having a lot of fun throwing it back on your hubby.

His hands go up your rump and begin to slide up the lower part of your spine as he continues to appreciate the way you grind on him. He even begins to return the favor by pushing back into you, though it clearly affects him more so than you, as he curses harshly under his breath.

"Fuck, baby girl! I'm _dyin'_ over here!" He groans.

"Really?" You giggle as if you're unaware of the internal struggle he's facing. "Are you sure? Because you feel _juuuust fine,_ to me!" You reply, emphasizing by roughly bucking your ass back against his crotch, causing him to groan loudly. Thankfully, no one hears it... but you definitely do! You can't help but look over your shoulder at him to wink teasingly at him, while biting down on your lower lip. A girlish giggle leaves your mouth when Bendy growls under his breath as his sexual frustration grows. He murmurs just loud enough for you to hear; _"I hope you didn't plan on walking tomorrow, you god damn succubus!"_

"I dunno, **_Boss._** Did I plan on walking?" You ask, shrieking playfully when Bendy spanks you HARD for being a little cocktease. 

" **Batsy-Fuckin'-Stein** , don't FUCKING play with me!" Bendy snarls irritably.

"Ooohh, but what if I want to? Whatcha gonna do, **_Boss?_** _What. You. Gonna. Do?_ Spank me again? Leave my _pretty little ass_ all red and pink and purple, just like my neck?" You cheekily reply with another playful grin as you wiggle your ass all up on your poor husband's bulging crotch. Bendy outright roars, startling a few nearby patrons who scamper away like frightened rats. "This song better end soon, because 'da moment it does, your ass is MINE." He says, sounding DEATHLY serious.

_"Mmm, I hope so!"_

****♫♪** Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Make me believe you want it!**   
**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Girl, I can't go home lonely!**   
**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Go ahead, lay it on me!**   
**Don't stop until the morning. (GiiiRRRRL)**   
**Just keep pushing back on me!**

**Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)  
Make me believe you want it!  
Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)  
Girl, I can't go home lonely!  
Push, push, back up on me. (GiiiRRRRL)  
Go ahead, lay it on me!  
Don't stop until the morning. (GiiiRRRRL)  
Just keep pushing back on me!**

**Push, push! (GiiiRRRRL)  
Push, push! (GiiiRRRRL)  
Push, push! (GiiiRRRRL)  
Push, push! **♫♪****

Bendy growls and immediately snatches you by the hand and drags you off the dance floor. You're cackling evilly as he drags you out of the club. You try your best to keep up, but it's not good enough for Bendy, so instead of just asking you to run faster or kick off your heels he just decides to scoop your ass up and throws you over his shoulder. You squawk indignantly and try to protest by gently beating your fists against his back as he storms through the empty hallways, trying to get to your cabin room as soon as fuckin possible. Bendy, who is in no mood to play around, uses his tail to come up and bind your wrists. Of course, you try to fight him by pulling your wrists around, but he holds his tail taut, rendering your hands completely immobile, as he is MUCH stronger than you. Still, he wasn't smart enough to find something to bind your mouth with.

"Ooooh, someone's cranky! Feeling a little frustrated, boss?" You ask with a giggle, fully expecting Bendy to spank you again. But this time, Bendy is prepared... and while he intends to spank you, he has a different approach this time around. Now that there are no witnesses (and no security cameras), Bendy has no shame in flipping up your dress and yanking down your panties. You immediately gasp when you feel the cool air against your skin, causing your skin to break out in goosebumps. You shriek when Bendy spanks you harder than he's ever before, but he quickly rubs your now bright red ass cheeks with the palm of his hand to soothe the sting. It feels nice, and you're so distracted by how much it calms you that you completely caught off guard when his same hand slowly swipes over your uh.. _ahem. Lady bits._

You go stock still in shock that he'd do such a thing with you tossed over his shoulder. Even worse still, you can't see his face so you have no way to read what mood he's in, because he has his walls up. You know you're not in SERIOUS trouble. Like, you know he's not actually pissed off. But the curiosity is going to kill you if you don't find out what he's thinking soon. You don't have to wait long to get an answer though;

 _"You. are SO in for it." _He growls animalistically.

You grin wickedly in return. _Good._

* * *

Bendy kicks in the door of the cabin room and storms inside, unbinding your wrists with his tail and using his tail to slam and lock the door shut. Your husband tosses you down onto the mattress, causing you to squeal as you bounce a couple times before finally settling. You go to move, but Bendy immediately hisses the moment to try so you just lay back down onto the bed. Pleased, he shows his approval by loudly purring as he begins to strip. He practically tears his clothes off, never removing his lustful eyes from your own as you lay there on the bed, panting with excitement. 

"Strip, and lay flat back." He orders you in a stern (but not cruel) tone of voice. When you don't immediately move, he growls out a _promise, not a threat; "If you don't strip, that dress is going 'ta get ripped off of you."_

You squeak and immediately sit up to take off the dress, as you very much like it. You toss it over your head, sending it flying into a random corner of the room before kicking your skivvies off. The moment you lay back on the bed, legs spread shamelessly wide open and baring all of you for him to see, Bendy pounces.

**_Literally._ **

Bendy immediately dives face first into your pussy, causing you to arch your back and your hands to fly down to grip his horns when he licks a long, heavy stripe up the length of your pussy lips. He allows you to grip his horns for stability, and locks eye contact with you when he nestles his face further in between your thighs and begins to eagerly eat you out. You quickly become a mess as he works your sopping wet cunt with his tongue, shamelessly purring and sending heavy vibrations up into your body. His tail whips around in the air, as he's still very much pent up. You know not to get too demanding, as Bendy is very much in control tonight. Still, you can't help but egg him on just a little more; _"Mmmm, Boss~"_ You moan sweetly, causing Bendy to growl and eat you out with renewed vigor.

You roll your head back and begin to unabashedly buck your hips against his face as your excitement grows to a boiling point. He seeks out your g-spot, and he knows he's found it when you loudly cry out his name and begin to squirm your hips around trying to get away as your sensitivity builds. But Bendy wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to go easy on you. His tail wraps around your hips faster than you can blink, and he uses his strength to pull your hips right up against his face. It's a wonder how he can breathe, but he doesn't care. Not with the way your hands slap down on the mattress, gripping fistfuls of the thick comforter as his tongue moves so rapidly that it's like it's vibrating against your sweet spot. You bare your teeth and let out the most _delicious_ little needy whine that makes his cock throb violently and begin to drool pre-cum. 

Bendy reaches a hand down between his legs, seeking out to give some sort of relief to his poor throbbing dick. You look beautiful to him from this angle; your wings splayed out beneath you, your head throw back, back arched, making your nipples point towards the sky. Not to mention, your repeatedly letting out these little desperate chants of his names and these sweet whimpers as your legs shudder and shake, kicking against the sheets as Bendy _mercilessly_ toys with your sensitive bundle of nerves. He begins to jerk himself off, rolling his eyes into the back of his head for a moment before focusing back on you and the way your chest heaves with each and every heavy breath. He's so sensitive, so hard, and so eager to get _fucked_ that he shudders each time his fist glides over his pre-cum covered head. He wants so bad just to fuck you, but he wants you to be just as desperate as he is. He wants you to beg for his cock, to plea and cry out for him to pump you full of himself.

At the rate he's going, he won't have to wait long because you're about to cum!

"BENDY!" You cry out as your wet velvet walls flutter around your husband's skilled tongue. "Gonna--!!"

"Mmmhmm." He replies with a heated moan, acknowledging that he's well aware you're about to cum.

"Can I?! Please!?" You beg. "I'll be so good! Can I? Can I?!"

"Mmmhmm!" He moans once more, nodding his head.

You arch your back and nearly scream his name at the top of your lung as you orgasm hard and fast. Bendy is quick to lap up every last little drop you have to offer, and he groans the entire time with each and every little spurt of your essence that your body decides to bless him with. However, he's not done. He _continues_ to eat you out, even after he's lapped everything up and licked your sweet little pussy clean. You go from horny, to satisfied, and RIGHT to hypersensitive, causing you to violently thrash around. 

"Aahh! Hahh! Baby! Please!"

"Mm-mm." He replies with a shake of his head.

"Bendy, PLEASE!!! Too much! Too much! TOO MUCH!" You reply, as you try and fail to push his head away from you.

"Mm-mm!" He says with a much more pronounced shake of his head before he releases your cunt with a wet 'pop!'. The moment he does, you whimper as he slides up the length of your body. By now, he's rapidly jerking himself off, and the knowledge that he's been getting off from the taste of you alone causes your walls to involuntarily clench in excitement. You whimper, hands flying down to soothe your hypersensitive pussy by rubbing your clit, but Bendy smacks your hands away. You whine impatiently, but quiet down when Bendy growls at you-- who takes note of the cunt's entrance visibly contracts at the sound of growl. Saving that for another time, he grabs his cock by the base and presses his soaking wet head against your clit. To tease the both of you, he rubs his sensitive head against your clit in rapid circular motions. The both of you gasp and shudder at the wonderful sensation-- and as nice as it is, Bendy can't hold himself back any longer. He needs to get inside of you again. 

"My turn!" He says, before adjusting his position on his knees. With one smooth thrust, he pushes deep into you until he's completely bottomed out. You shout out a slurred version of his name as your legs wrap around his waist, pulling him even _deeper_ into you. The head of his cock presses right up against your sweet spot, causing you to go completely limp beneath him for a split second. But you do recover, and wrap your arms around his torso as he braces himself over your trembling body. His lips are curled into the perfect 'O' shape as he shudders, shakes, and breathily moans your name. The sound of your name falling from his lips is enough to make you clench down around him, causing him to throb right up against your g-spot.

You arch your back in return, and loudly whine out; "Please! Pllleeeeeeaaaaase, mooooove!"

_That's exactly what he wanted to hear!_

Bendy immediately sets a brutal pace, forcefully driving his cock in and out of your wet cunt so fast that his hips are a complete blur. Bendy's eyes roll into the back of his head before he squeezes his eyelids shut in an attempt to focus. He knows he's not going to last long tonight, but he at least wants to make you orgasm again. Keeping that goal in mind, he growls and tries to speed up ever so slightly, causing himself to let out a needy, desperate sounding gasp that has your mind reeling in a daze of pure, raw carnal lust. You buck your hips upward to meet his thrusts, causing him to moan appreciatively as he fucks the hell out of you just a little faster.

 _"Right there, right there, right there!"_ You cry out desperately as he repeatedly slams into your sweet spot, sending you flying closer and closer to another climax. You know Bendy is aware of it too, because each time the head of his cock RAMS into it, your walls tighten around him. Your sweet velvet walls have his dick in a vice grip, and you're not letting go until you are completely satisfied. Bendy grunts in return and redoubles his efforts to make you cum by slamming into it as hard as he can-- you're definitely going to ache in the morning, but FUCK it's so worth it! Suddenly, the knot in your stomach clenches and tightens, causing your walls to violently clench around Bendy's cock. He lets out a desperate cry of your name, warning you that he's **_"going to cum, going to cum, going to cum, GOING TO--"_**

Bendy's balls clench and his cock throbs with in you as it violently spurts out rope after rope of his white-hot cum, absolutely covering your walls in his essence as he screams your name as loud as he can. The knot in your stomach snaps at the same time, causing you to SCREAM his name alongside him. The two of you eagerly rock your hips against one another, trying to ride out the last few waves of your orgasms together while also greedily trying to get in those last few moments of unbridled pleasure.

Soon, your sex drives are sated, causing Bendy to pull out of you with a groan and collapse on the bed beside you.

Bendy slips underneath the comforter and pulls it over your trembling body to keep you warm. He gently pulls you close to his body as carefully as he can, because he's certain you are _quite_ sore after all that... he was _quite_ rough, more so than usual. His hands seek out your hips and thighs, which he begins to massage with a tender touch. You sigh contentedly as you dramatically nestle into his chest, causing him to chuckle deeply.

"I suppose you're satisfied." He murmurs softly, his voice low and thick with exhaustion. 

"Very much so, yesssssss." You purr out happily, causing your husband to laugh softly. 

"I'm glad 'ta hear 'dat, toots. How are your hips?" He asks quietly, looking down at you with a concerned expression on his face.

"Sore as hell, but I'm okay!" You cheerfully say, even throwing up your thumb in a goofy manner that makes your husband cackle in amusement. You can't help but grin, because let's face it; _you love that laugh._

After he settles down, he suggests; "Maybe we can have an private spa of our own in here tomorrow. 'Dat way we don't have 'ta worry--"

"--about people getting too handsy, yes. I'd very much like that." You finish, sounding very much sleepy.

Bendy chuckles and nods. "Let's get some rest, baby doll."

"Mmmm... sleepy sleep." Your murmur before immediately kunking out.

Bendy gigglesnorts and lightly caresses your cheek in an affectionate manner.

_He loves you so much. You're his peace. His serenity. His **paradise**._

_♥_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!  
> Sooo I hope you enjoyed that. Feel free to let me know your favorite scene or line, you know I love hearing from you guys!  
> As I said before, the next thing I'm working on is a gift for my bestie. Its a oneshot Bendy fanfic, but its NOT part of the 'Learning to Live' series. After its been posted, I'll get right back to posting for this series though!
> 
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!!  
> -Mistress


End file.
